Initiation
by Nadat
Summary: It's SoiFon's first Shinigami Women's Association meeting, and Matsumoto wants some fun. ONESHOT.


This is the fault of my beta reader. I'm still working on Taichous, though the next chapter is coming slowly. Here's the fun that comes from suggestions made by my beta. ONESHOT.

Title: Initiation  
Fandom: Bleach  
Rating: PG  
Characters: SoiFon and Nanao mostly, others are there.  
Words: 633  
Summary: It's SoiFon's first Shinigami Women's Association Meeting, and Matsumoto wants some fun.  
Warnings: Mentions of nudity, nothing graphic, though.

Spoilers: None

* * *

"Hear ye, hear ye, this meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association shall now come to order!" Yachiru banged the rubber duck against a handy rock and watched the women of the Gotei 13 happily sink into the hot spring. 

Kiyone grinned. "Now this is a meeting. I'm tired of regular chairs."

"Tell me about it." Matsumoto leaned back, relaxed. "But we could make it more fun."

The others looked at her, wondering what she had in mind.

Nemu shook her head. "I want no part of it. Mayuri-sama disapproves of your definitions of fun."

"Spoilsport," said Nanao.

"This is SoiFon-taichou's first SWA meeting. I say we have an initiation." Matsumoto's grin could rival Gin's for pure evil.

SoiFon raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? It's Unohana's first too…"

"Yeah, but Unohana knows how to relax," Isane said.

SoiFon snorted. "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

"Streaking!" Yachiru bounced happily. Everyone stared at her, a bit taken aback.

"How do you know what streaking is?" Nanao asked.

"Because drunk-taichou suggested it the other night to Ken-chan and Ken-chan said he didn't want me to have to go to therapy after seeing drunk-taichou running around naked."

Nanao rested her forehead on her palm. "Why am I not surprised…"

Unohana grinned. "So you want SoiFon to streak?"

"Yes!" declared Matsumoto. "It's not like any of the men on the other side would talk about it; who would believe unseated Shinigami talking about a captain streaking?"

The Kotetsu sisters giggled together.

SoiFon sighed, standing up. "I'm not going alone. Yachiru's too young, so I want the vice-president to come with me."

"Um…" Nanao looked around. "Nemu's the vice-president now, right?"

"No," said Matsumoto. "That was a whim by Yachiru. We vote in our officers, and you're vice-president."

"I'm not going streaking. I will not follow in the footsteps of my deprived Captain."

Hinamori smiled at Nanao. "But, Nanao-chan, wouldn't it be fun to just relax for once?"

Nanao glared. "I am relaxed. I'm in a hot spring."

"Come on," said Matsumoto. "SoiFon will be doing it too…"

"I do not appreciate peer pressure. I'm not going."

"Can we vote her out of the Shinigami Women's Association?" Yachiru asked.

Nanao's shoulders slumped. The SWA was her escape from the lunacy of her Captain, no matter how much she did care about him. "Fine. Fine. But we're going past the least-occupied area."

"That would probably be the northern pool," Nemu said. "Most don't like it because it's hidden in a corner and they can't see if their friends come in."

"Good. Fewer to see anything, then."

SoiFon smiled. "Quite. We'll knock their socks off."

"If they still had any on. They're in a hot spring, you know."

"Yes, Nanao-fukataichou, I know…" The two of them walked into the thick woods that separated the two halves. When they were two minutes from the northern pool, SoiFon shrugged and took off her swimsuit.

"Can I not and say I—"

"No. I'm not doing this alone."

Nanao sighed and took hers off too. "Please, taichou, I know you can shunpo faster than me, but please don't leave me alone…"

"I won't."

They took a deep breath.

"We could both go back and say we did it," Nanao offered.

"Yeah, but no one would believe us if there aren't stories tomorrow."

"Kyoraku-taichou will be unbearable when he hears them…"

"Deny them. He won't really believe that you did this."

"Right."

They charged through the woods and past the northern pool. Nanao ran straight into Shunsui. They both froze for a moment. Nanao and SoiFon took in the fact that all of the male captains were there. Shunsui's eyes had widened, but he was very deliberately looking at her forehead.

"Ah… Nanao-chan…"

SoiFon and Nanao bolted.

"I'm going to kill Nemu."

"Me too."


End file.
